


Three Wishes for Poe

by Sourlander



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: BB-8 - Freeform, Cinderella - Freeform, Cinderpoe, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Poe Dameron - Freeform, Prince Finn, Stormpilot, Three Nuts for Cinderella, Three Wishes for Cinderella, fairy tale, fairy tale AU, finn - Freeform, poefinn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9068044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourlander/pseuds/Sourlander
Summary: Once upon a time there lived a Lord, whose wife passed away. Their son became servant to his evil stepmother and only the power of love could free him from this terrible undeserved life.Cinderpoe and Prince Finn...





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I got sidetracked... so here we go. I am NOT sorry!!
> 
> This fic is loosely based on the movie "Three Wishes for Cinderella" :)

**_ Three Wishes for Poe _ **

** Prologue **

 

 

Staring at the blank paper in front of him the way he had done for the past fourteen months did nothing at all to alleviate his pain. The pen in his hand was heavy and when he started applying ink to the paper, every single stroke of black on white felt like it should mean more than it did. So many things should be different.

As a matter of fact, he shouldn’t even be here.

            Sitting on the warm grass in front of the tree his mother had planted shortly before his birth, the very one underneath she was buried, was preferable to being where he _should_ be. His father’s second wedding was an event he should attend, but Poe simply couldn’t make himself leave this place.

Yes, his father needed a wife. He, Poe, needed a mother figure, but that didn’t make watching his father holding another woman’s hand any easier. Especially when Poe remembered all too well the last time Lord Kes of Dameron had held the hand of Poe’s mother. Shortly before she had passed away. The pain still managed to take his breath away today.

Fourteen months wasn’t a long time at all, Poe thought, even if it felt like an eternity to him. To a nine year old boy, fourteen months were like a decade. His mother’s warm touch and soft eyes were not something he’d forget too soon though, and as his hand stroked the rough paper of the diary she had given him as a parting gift, he felt like he could almost hear her voice again.

_If you feel like you need to talk to me, write me a letter. I’ll be able to hear you whatever you want me to hear, but sometimes writing can feel like a conversation too._

Poe shut his eyes tight, trying very hard to rid himself of the tears building up inside of him. He clutched the pen tight in his hand and pressed the diary to his lips. Talking to his mother was impossible now, he knew. She was gone. Long gone…

A hand on his shoulder made him flinch and Poe whirled around, to see his father kneeling behind him. He hadn’t even heard his approach.

“I know you miss your mother, Poe,” his father said with a weak smile on his lips. The crinkled eyes didn’t manage to convince Poe that this was a happy day for his father either.

“Don’t you?” Poe croaked, diary clutched tightly against his chest. He turned his head to look up at the tree again. At the green leaves swaying gently in the wind, which brushed over his face, as if trying to wipe away the tears trickling down his face like a familiar touch.

“You know I do…” Kes sighed, but didn’t sit down next to Poe. Instead he wrapped one arm tightly around his son’s shoulders. The sunlight made the silver buttons on his sleeve glitter softly and Poe closed his eyes again. “But I will be gone for some time and there is no one here to manage the estate while I’m gone and Agatha knows all there is to know. She will be a good mother to you.”

Snorting, Poe pulled himself free and came to his feet. “She’s not my mother though!” His voice was shaking and he pressed the book even tighter against his chest as if it could vanish between his ribs. The bark of the Force tree was rough against his shirt and he felt as if the tree trunk was keeping him upright. Steadying him, while his knees were about to give way underneath him.

Kes stood up slowly, raising his hands in a calming gesture. “I know… and I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said it like that… but you need someone to take care of you while I’m gone.”

“Why don’t you take me with you then?” Poe’s voice was hoarse and too feeble to be able to convince his father of this being a good idea. He brushed away the tears ferociously, unwilling to show any more weakness than he already had. “I don’t want to stay here with _her_!”

“And what about Armitage?” Kes asked, smiling slightly. “I know he’s older than you, but you got along fine, when they came here first.”

Poe shrugged, feeling smaller and younger with every second that passed. “He’s alright…” he mumbled. “But I’d still rather be with you.” He reached behind him, touching the bark of the tree and closing his eyes to imagine his mother’s hand closing around his fingers.

Instead he felt himself being pulled into warm and strong arms. His father’s arms. “It will be dangerous. And you need to stay here. You’re my boy. A Dameron. You belong here. With this land. Agatha will take care of what is ours. You’re the future Earl. Don’t forget that, alright?”

Poe nodded despite himself. He had asked his father to be allowed to accompany him a million times before, but of course his father had declined. A battlefield was no place for a child. One day, when he became a page like Armitage was about to become, he’s be allowed to accompany a knight into war. But that day hadn’t come yet and he knew that his father would never take him along himself, no matter how old he was.

“You take care of the people here, alright?”

Poe nodded again. “Yes, Sir.”

 


	2. Chapter 1

** Chapter 1 **

 

Beebee’s velvety lips tickled the rough palm of his hand, making Poe grin. The dark brown eyes stood out against the white shiny hair of the horse standing in front of him. Trusting and somehow expectant. “I’m sorry,” Poe whispered, pressing his forehead against Beebee’s. “You know we can’t go out, right now.” He brushed his hand over the horse’s neck and patted him softly. “Wouldn’t want my stepmother to catch us… she’d sell you.” He grinned, knowing full well that despite everything, Agatha wouldn’t part with one of her most prized possessions. Having a horse like Beebee in her stable made all her neighbours jealous and that was exactly what she liked.

            Her possession… Poe still couldn’t quite believe this had happened. That after his father’s death on the battlefield, not he had inherited the estate, but his stepmother. Not that he cared about his father’s wealth, but from one day to the other, from the very moment the will had been brought forth by his father’s steward, his life had been flipped upside down. In it, his father had declared his doubts about Poe being his son. The words, being read out loud in the Great Hall, had been like a punch to the gut and back then Poe had been unable to process any of it. At nine years old, no one was prepared for this kind of news.

Things were different now. Now, that everything was too late and his stepmother had inherited everything, Poe felt deep inside that this will had been part of a plot. A plot to get him out of the picture. He had never been able to actually believe that Kes of Dameron had stopped loving him, even if he weren’t his father. Cutting Poe out of his will was even more unbelievable… but there was nothing he could do about that now. Ten years had passed since that fateful day, when the news of his father’s death had reached them on a cold winter’s night and afterwards all his remaining relatives had turned their back on him. Over time he had grown used to this new life that had awaited him in the stables. He had never stopped grieving his father’s loss and the anger that flared up occasionally never subsided, but he had to admit that he didn’t mind not having to strut around in clothes his stepmother put on Armitage into. In many ways Poe was more at ease with the world than Armitage was. At least Poe was allowed to actually go near the horses, even if he wasn’t permitted to ride them as much as he would have liked. But even if riding through the forest on Beebee’s back wasn’t something he was allowed to do on a regular basis, he still got to be around his friend when he was working in the stables.

            “I have to go and see if they need my help in the kitchen,” he whispered into Beebee’s ear, grinning when the horse’s ear twitched in response. “I’m going to check up on you later. I promise.”     

The court was filled with people running about, carrying food or hanging up bunting and all in all making sure everything was ready for when the King and Queen would stop here for food and drink on their way to their winter residence up in Theedosia not far from here. The snow was barely visible anymore, the people’s feet having wiped away most of it while hurrying from one end of the courtyard to the other.

The dog’s barking at the kitchen door made his ears ring as Poe hurried over from the small stable to the kitchen, his feet crunching the few wisps of snow still remaining. His nostrils hurt in the icy winter air, but he didn’t mind. He was used to being cold.

Up on the stairs he could see Agatha and Armitage leaving the Great Hall and observing the goings on below. Ducking into the low-ceilinged building, he heard her shout in her deep voice at one of the boys who had come up from the village to help with the preparations: “You put that down right now!”

Poe threw a glance over his shoulder to see the blonde boy put the pastry back on the long board from which he had tried to sneak it. Grinning from ear to ear, Poe turned into the hot, steaming room, heaving a sigh of relief at the warmth meeting him there.

“Poe! Look at your ears! They are scarlet!”

Shrugging, Poe stepped up to the stove behind which Agnes, the old cook was standing, stirring what looked like mulled wine. “Any chance you’re going to let me have a sip of that?”

“Not a chance, boy!” She laughed and slapped him on the hand. “I have some tea waiting for you over there! I added some honey, but don’t tell anyone!” Her voice had gone down to a soft whisper and Poe couldn’t help but laugh. He reached over to the earthenware tumbler sitting near the stove, when a loud cracking noise made him flinch. Whirling around he saw Manfred kneeling over a broken dish, his hands moving quickly to gather up the pieces. When the door opened and as his stepmother walked into the door, Poe felt his stomach tighten. This could only mean trouble for poor Manfred who was clumsier than anyone else Poe knew.

Agatha’s eyes moved over to Manfred and almost instinctively, Poe dived towards the boy, who cut his hand on one of the shards, just as Poe picked up the first, blood dropping thick and red onto the floor.

“What happened here?” Agatha’s voice was fierce and Poe felt a shiver run down his spine.

“Please don’t be angry, Mylady. The dish was cracked anyway.” Agnes had hurried towards them, but everyone else gathered in the kitchen had already fallen silent, staring at them. Poe didn’t look up, just kept picking up the shards.

“That wasn’t the question! Was it you, Manfred?”

“It was me, mother. Forgive me!” Poe raised his head, meeting her eyes and feeling his insides churn. After everything she still insisted on him calling her “mother” when all she had ever provided him with was the roof over his head and work… hardly what a mother would do for her son.

She scoffed and turned away, apparently disgusted by his appearance. It sure as hell wasn’t his fault he was dressed the way he was! The only clothes she gave him were rags and since she didn’t see the need to pay him he couldn’t afford to buy anything he might need. “You think you can do whatever you want, don’t you?” she hissed, turning away from him to stare down at Agnes and Poe put a hand on Manfred’s trembling shoulder. The boy was only eleven years old and seeing him this frightened of the old bat made Poe want to get up and strangle her where she stood.

Instead he got up and walked over to the oven, which was already cooling down. He could just as well start cleaning, while she started yelling at him. Ignoring her was all he dared nowadays. Since the steward was on her side, talking back to her had only earned him beatings and he sure as hell wasn’t going to get into more trouble over a broken dish than was necessary.

“I’m talking to you, boy!” Her thick fingered hand thumped him on the shoulder and Poe whirled around, hands curled into fists. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Agnes shooing Manfred away and picking up the rest of the shards, while everyone else went back to work, trying very hard to ignore the goings on in front of the stove.

“I have no idea, what you could possibly want from me!” Poe said, his voice forcibly calm. If he hadn’t stepped in, she would have surely made sure that Manfred was punished. It was the only thing he could do to protect the people around here from her. For some reason, she was still holding back when it came to him, though he was sure that she wasn’t afraid of him. Why would she be? He was nothing but a stable boy nowadays.

“Be more careful with things that don’t belong to you, you hear me?”

Poe scoffed. He couldn’t help himself, but before she could speak up again, the door to the courtyard flew open again and in a whirlwind of icy air and snow, Armitage walked in, his green eyes flashing with anticipation and a wide grin on his face, which fell off his lips as soon as he saw his mother and Poe facing each other. “They’re almost here, mother,” he said, pulling his fur-lined coat closer. “Hans just called.”

Agatha whirled around, Poe already forgotten, as she thumped around the kitchen, squeezing past kitchen maids, making sure that Agnes had indeed prepared all the dishes that would be required.

Instead of joining his mother or even rushing back outside to order the servants about, Armitage, who had just returned back home for the yule festivities, approached Poe. “You’re still keeping busy, I see?” The vague smile on Armitage’s lips did nothing to quench the white hot anger burning in Poe’s gut, but his shoulders relaxed somewhat. He smashed the shards into the bucket, in which Agnes used to collect the kitchen waste and shrugged.

“You’re still not doing anything but lounge about, I see?” He couldn’t help but grin. Despite everything he had never managed to be angry with Armitage, who was probably more afraid of his mother than anyone else and who, thus far, hadn’t inherited anything that didn’t rightfully belong to him. He also didn’t seem to be too keen on the idea of managing an estate. He was far more comfortable going hunting and preparing for his introduction at court than anything else. Poe was sure that the young man in front of him would make a cunning politician one day.

“She’s going to be busy for a while now, you know?” Armitage said quietly. “If you slip away now, she won’t notice you or that horse you admire so much are gone.”

Poe laughed softly, throwing a look at his stepmother, who had picked up a sticky piece of cake and was devouring it like she hadn’t had anything to eat all day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The response was stronger than I had dared hope... oh WOW! :) Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> And yes, I'm still working on "An Officer's Fall" and the next chapter will be up as soon as possible!


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 2 **

 

His feet felt like ice. The snow had started working its way into his boots some time ago and his socks were so wet with ice water that he was sure about having to spend the next couple of days in bed. But it was worth it. Apart from his feet, he was warm, the cold barely reaching his body through the warm clothes he was wearing.

            “This tree is huge!” Rey’s voice sounded astounded, as she walked around the big trunk. “Is this-“

            “A Force tree, yes!” Shaking his head, Ben put his hands on his hips and stared up at the now leafless branches, his upper lip twitching. “Has to be one of the last ones.”

            “Can we keep going, please?” Finn was done admiring the tree they had come across several minutes ago. “I really want to waste my time right now, but not with plant life.”

            “Oh, forgive me, Majesty!” Rey bowed low, a wicked grin on her face. He hated when she called him that and she knew it.

            “Yes, his Princely Highness is no botanist.” Ben laughed out loud, then climbed his horse’s saddle again and shortly afterwards Rey followed suit.

            “I hate you sometimes…” Finn mumbled as he led the way away from the tree, his companions following him. They had been raised together and both Rey and Ben had been his closest friends since childhood. Together they had always managed to get into and out of trouble time and time again and today was no exception. While his parents, the King of Queen of Yavina, were on their way to the winter residence in Theedosia, he was supposed to be at their side and learn how to run the kingdom he was going to inherit one day, visit his Lords and eat their horribly ostentatious food, but if he was absolutely honest, he was bored out of his skull by the day to day affairs of state, especially when they required him to stop by each and every hamlet and be pampered by Lords and Ladies whose only aim it seemed to be to introduce him to their daughters.

            “We know, Finn,” Rey said, speeding up her horse, so she was right next to him. “That’s why we make you come along with us when we decide to leave the King’s entourage and spend our time in the forest.”

            “Preceptor Mitaka is not going to be amused by this.” Ben was at his other side, a cheeky grin spreading his lips at the thought of their teacher. His nose was red from the cold, but he didn’t seem to mind. “I bet we’re going to earn a couple of extra hours stuck in his stuffy library for this.”

            They had reached another clearing, and Finn pulled the reigns of his horse closer. It came to a halt immediately. He was the only person this horse reacted to like this. In fact, he was the only one apart from the stable master this silvery white beauty called Slip let near him to clean his box. Finn didn’t mind saddling his horse on his own. In fact, it made him feel more independent and he had to admit that he was proud of having tamed this wonderful creature.

            “Well, the library is going to survive us being there, I suppose…” Rey shrugged and was the first out of the saddle.

            Shouldering his crossbow after his feet had hit the snow, Finn signalled to Ben to join them on the ground. With a grunt, Ben did so. When they had left the travelling party, the sun had been shining, but right now there was nothing but clouds overhead and it was clear that Ben would have preferred sipping mulled wine to being out here in the cold at this precise moment. But Finn was sure this sentiment was going to vanish as soon as they hit their first target.

            With a nod of the head, he urged his friends to join him and slowly they made their way up a snow covered slope, their feet sinking deep into the icy, wet mass with every step they took.

            “Are we looking for anything in particular?” Rey whispered as she pulled the grey cloak closer around herself, her crossbow held loosely in her hand.

            “How about that?” Ben nudged Finn in the ribs, making him flinch somewhat.

            Turning his head, he saw the deer stalking through the knee-deep snow on its long, thin legs. Biting his lip, Finn pulled the arrow out of the quiver attached to his belt and pressed it into the barrel. He looked first at Rey, then at Ben, who both nodded. They were going to let him try his luck first. Grinning widely, Finn held the quiver up, aiming carefully at the light brown creature fighting its way through the snow. Where it was going Finn neither knew, nor cared. All that mattered was hitting a moving target. Stock pressed tightly against his shoulder, Finn’s finger moved towards the trigger and just as he was about to pull it, something hard, hit him straight in the face, making the arrow shoot up into the air.

            Snorting snow out of his nostrils, he whirled around, his eyes searching for whoever had thrown the snow ball at him.

            “What the…”

            “I thought you were the best shot in all the land!” Rey was laughing, but Finn didn’t mind. Rey laughing at him didn’t bother him as much. What bothered him was that the deer had run off faster than he would have thought possible.

            “There!” Ben nudged him again and pointed towards a quivering branch to the right. Without giving the deer another thought, Finn started running as fast as his feet could carry him though the slippery snow.

“Come on!” he shouted over his shoulder, following, whoever had ruined his aim into the thicket. He could hear Rey and Ben running along behind him. Tree branches hit him straight in the face, almost knocking off the hat his mother had given him the year before, but he didn’t care!

He saw a flash of black rush past a big tree trunk and as he came to an abrupt halt, he felt the other two smash right into him!

“Who was it? Did you see them?”

“No?!” Finn whirled around. He had lost sight of them! And then there was another movement a bit further away, the tree branches still swaying from whatever had woken them from their slumber. They were going back to the clearing and-

“THE HORSES!” Rey shouted, panic making her voice higher than usual.

“We have to corner them!” Finn said, hurrying back to where they had come from, stumbling and landing face down in a heap of snow. Gasping for breath, he let Ben pull him back to his feet. “Rey, you go left! Ben! To the right!” Wiping the snow from his face, he hurried on, overtaking Ben and within minutes he had reached the place where he had missed his shot at the deer. But there was no one to be seen. No one at all! But at least the horses were still there, Slip standing right where he had left him, his stark white fur even standing out against the snow.

His chest was aching as he turned around slowly, trying to figure out what he had missed. Barely able contain a curse, he tried catching his breath, when he spotted Rey and Ben strolling leisurely towards one of the biger trees a couple of paces away from where he himself had broken through the treeline.

“You want to pick a fight with us?” Ben laughed, his eyes glinting mischievously as he looked at the person trapped behind the tree.

Clutching his side, Finn made his way towards them. Rey’s grin was widest of all.

“Look at what we found! A chicken without feathers!”

Laughing, Finn stepped around the tree trunk. The young man standing opposite him, eyes fixed on Rey and Ben with a stern, almost angry look on his face, couldn’t be older than Finn and his companions were. He was breathing heavily, his light brown eyes flashing dangerously, while his soot covered cheeks only emphasized the sheer unworldliness of his face.

Finn’s breath caught in his chest, when their eyes met. “Well, who are you?” he managed, a grin etched on his face. This, he hadn’t expected. For a moment, he had been sure that someone had actually been waiting here for them to steal their horses! Not that they would have had any luck with Slip… Taking a step toward the boy standing across from him, back pressed tightly against the bark of the tree, Finn reached up to brush the soot from his cheek. Next moment the boy had slapped his hand away and pulled the hat over Finn’s eyes, pushing him away in the process.

“Hey!” Finn shouted, stumbling backwards, knocking into Ben who gripped him by the shoulders, steadying him immediately. “Well look at this,” Finn muttered, straightening his hat again and pulling the scarf attached to it tighter around his throat.

“Don’t strangle yourself with that, dimwit!” He stuck out his tongue and before Finn knew it, he had turned his back on them, running into the clearing and jumping into Slip’s saddle.

“HEY!” Finn shouted again, making to follow him, as the boy rushed off. “CAREFUL! HE’LL THROW YOU OFF!”

But to his surprise, Slip obeyed! Stopping in his tracks, Finn stared at his beloved horse carrying the boy to the far end of the clearing and into the forest. Not far though… Finn watched on, as the boy slid out of the saddle again, while Ben and Rey rushed past Finn to follow the thief… who immediately rushed off on another, snowy white horse.

“This lad is crazy…” Finn muttered and flinched when a familiar voice reached his ears.

“Gentlemen! Mylady!”

“How did he find us?” Ben was by his side again, gesturing for Finn to climb up on the horse behind him. Finn threw one last look at their teacher struggling through the snow with his mule staggering along behind him.

“I have no idea…” Rey muttered. “But we did _not_ see him, alright?”

Finn nodded, got up on the horse and off they rushed to retrieve Slip and then hurry off into a completely different direction. None of them wanted to be lectured about all the things they had done wrong these last couple of hours…

 

Half an hour later they broke through the trees. Rey had spotted the King’s travelling party ten minutes before and they had decided not to make them wait longer than necessary. The look on his father’s face told him all he needed to know about the disapproval he was going to have to face now anyway… Well, at least they had successfully missed the visit to the Lady of Dameron.

            Pulling a face at Ben, he hurried to catch up with the open carriage in which his parents were sitting, furs covering their feet and the dogs sitting comfortably in their laps. Oh, how he hoped he didn’t have to join them in this boring travelling style anytime soon.

            “Aren’t you ashamed of yourself?” King George, his grey hair barely hidden beneath the fur-lined hat, looked up at Finn.

            “Sire?” Finn pretended like he hadn’t even heard the accusation. That was usually the best way to avoid awkward conversations. At least for a while.

            “You’re behaving like a child!” George said, looking back to the front. The entire escort surrounding them was listening in on this conversation and Finn could feel his face grow hot. “When I was your age I was already-“

            “Carrying the burden of governing this great nation, I know, father.” Finn barely suppressed the urge to roll his eyes at his father.

            “You’ll grow up soon enough! I swear! I am going to find you a wife!”

            Finn gulped. Not a good conversation topic either.

            “That’ll tame you. Wait and see.”

            What startled Finn most about this statement was the calm tone of voice in which it was given. He threw a look at his mother, but Eleanore was merely smiling. Finn let himself fall back and he moved up on the other side, so he was riding next to his mother instead.

            “Where did you leave Preceptor Mitaka anyway?” he heard his father say as Rey and Ben found it safe to approach the carriage as well.

            “Preceptor Mitaka?” Rey’s eyes were wide as she looked over at Ben. “Um…”

            “We haven’t seen him, Sire!” Ben assured the king. “He must have… strayed to admire the beauty of nature in winter!”

            Another argument was brewing… Finn could feel it, but for now, his teacher’s well-being was none of his concern. He leaned over to be closer to his mother. “He’s not really going to marry me off, is he?” he whispered, hoarsely.

            “Well we had better go looking for him!” Rey said loudly.

            “Oh y-“

            “No!” The king interrupted them, waving two soldiers over. “Go find the preceptor! He gets lost so easily…”

            His mother shook her head and when she looked up at him there was an earnestness in her eyes Finn simply couldn’t ignore. “I really think, he is serious this time around, Finn..” she whispered, her words making Finn’s insides clench.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote most of this on December 31st to end 2016 with something nice. Enjoy and Happy New Year!!

** Chapter 3 **

 

These last few days had been more than embarrassing. Not because he had broken anything or somehow managed to get himself into trouble, but because he kept remembering that one moment, when he had been trapped behind that tree instead of forgetting it ever happened. The three people, who, judging by their undoubtedly expensive clothes, were obviously part of the king’s entourage, standing in front of him, laughing at him for being who he was. Not taking him seriously, when all he had wanted to do was spare that poor deer the fate of dying for the amusement of a couple of royal dimwits.

            Dimwit… that was what he had called him… the one with the handsome eyes and that ridiculous red hat on top of his head. The one who had tried to wipe the soot off his cheek… Poe felt his stomach tighten just thinking about it. About the wilfulness in his gaze and the strange, as of yet unknown pleasurable stumbling beating of his heart.

            Poe kept stomping through the snow, leading the old mare that had belonged to his mother past the treeline and into the forest. She was too old to bear a rider on her back now, but neither Poe, nor the stable master were willing to let her die yet.

Her eyes weren’t glazed over anymore at least and Poe heaved a sigh of relief. Still, after guiding her around in circles behind the estate for what seemed like hours, he felt like guiding her into the woods so she could walk some more and enjoy the surroundings she must remember from her youth. She barely got out of the stables anymore and Poe would be damned if he let this opportunity slip by. “You’re not going to let a colic get you down, huh? Just walk them off, girl… keep walking…” He knew that him talking to horses would have earned him his stepmother’s frown, but he wouldn’t cease doing it, even if she were standing right beside him.

He smiled, when the chestnut horse nudged him in the shoulder, her soft nostrils flaring and her deep brown eyes as clever as ever. “Don’t tell me you’re cold!” Poe laughed, patting her neck. Having to take care of a sick horse got him off the estate at least for a while. He had heard Agatha ordering everyone about, before he had even had breakfast. Instead of hurrying to the kitchen, Poe had made his way back to the stable, only to find Persephone trembling in her box. He hadn’t taken the time to call for Luke, the stable master, and had started the treatment immediately. It had taken Luke a whole half hour to find them, but he had let Poe be, knowing full well, that the Persephone was in the best of hands with him.

“You want to go back yet?” Poe asked, laughing softly, as Persephone snorted. “I know, we should. Get you warm and everything? Hm? How does that sound?” Talking to her was soothing, just like working with horses was in general. To him anyway. That idiot of a nobleman in tights he had met in the forest sure as hell had no idea how to properly take care of that wonderful horse Poe had made his escape on.

His cheeks grew hot, as he remembered the man and how somehow, despite being trapped by three people with crossbows, he hadn’t been afraid. Not really. To them it had all been nothing but a joke and Poe knew well enough that he probably _had_ asked for it. What business was it of his when and where or even why these three people were running about the forest shooting innocent deer for no good reason? Poe swallowed hard, allowing himself one single moment of remembering those dark eyes and that mischievous smile that made his heart beat faster.

Persephone nudged him again, pulling him out of his reverie and next moment Poe hear the bells of a sled approaching. “Poe!”

Poe turned around to see Luke coming ever closer. He raised his hand in greeting and smiled vaguely. “Off to run an errand for my beloved stepmother?”

Luke laughed lightly and shrugged. “I don’t mind,” he answered as he stopped the horses, the sled stopping right next to Poe. “Going into town every once in a while isn’t all that bad.”

Poe nodded. “The ball?” he asked, cocking his head to the side. The ball. It had been all Agatha had been able to talk about these last couple of days and the very reason why she had been keeping everyone in the house standing on their toes since the king’s departure . The ball which would be held in a few days time at the castle and to which she had somehow gotten herself and Armitage invited. Armitage had told him about it the day before, a weak smile on his lips that hadn’t betrayed anything. One thing was certain though: neither Agatha, nor Armitage possessed clothes fitting the occasion, so it wasn’t all that surprising that they’d send Luke into town.

“The ball.” Luke shrugged again. “How is our old girl?”

“Better.” Poe declared, while Persephone’s nose was rummaging through his hair. “As you can see.”

Luke laughed heartily and slapped Poe on the shoulder, his blue eyes twinkling. “Anything I can get you, while I’m out? A poisoned apple to give to your stepmother for the yule celebrations?”

“I’d prefer some new clothes myself, thank you!” Poe grinned, looking down at his own appearance. Somehow he had gotten soot all down his front again. He’d have to get his shirt cleaned up as quickly as possible. “Something nice I could wear to the ball?” He laughed despite himself, the image of that cocky grin on the handsome man’s face stuck in his head for some reason. “I can practically picture them inviting me to the ball, can’t you?”

Laughing, Luke picked up the reigns again, the two horses in front of the sled were already eager to get going again. “I’ll bring you whatever crosses my path, is that alright with you?”

Poe shrugged grinning. “Off you go then, or you won’t be back home before nightfall.”

 

“Lady Sparring and her daughter have accepted the invitation as well.”

            The words barely even reached Finn’s ears. He kept looking out the window, at Rey and Ben waiting for him outside, crossbows at the ready. Signalling them to keep on waiting, at least for a little while longer, he moved away from the window to where his mother and father were sitting in comfortable chairs near the fire, one of the many court officials standing in front of them with a long - a very long - list in his hands.

            “What about Lady Nabberie? Is she coming?” George leaned back in his chair, folding his hands over his stomach.

            “Yes, Sire. Lady Nabberie and both of her daughters Margery and Phylamona.”

            “Wasn’t the younger one almost engaged to Preceptor Mitaka a few years ago?” Finn whispered, bent low over his mother’s chair, whose occupant merely brushed him off with the wave of her hand.

            “I wouldn’t have thought you were interested in gossip.” She smiled but nodded appreciatively nonetheless.

            “Lady Aurelia and her three sons are happy to attend and Baroness Yckstone announced she and her three daughters were delighted to be invited.”

            “Well, I was under the impression we were inviting people to a ball, not a hunt!” Finn said, leaning against his mother’s high backed chair.

            His father’s exasperated sigh announced another downpour of accusations that were sure to follow. George got up from his chair and dismissed the officials, who hurried out the door as quickly as possible without actually speeding their movements up into a run. This confrontation really wasn’t anything Finn had been looking forward to, but he was sure that getting it over with now was probably the best thing.

            “Your behaviour in this matter is simply ridiculous,” George said, turning around to face Finn, the smile on his face only barely veiling the anger behind it.

            “Please excuse my openness, but that’s how you raised me, father.”

            George merely smiled and out of the corner of his eye Finn saw his mother shift in her chair, leaning back and putting her chin on her fist, as if looking forward to observing the fight that was surely about to ensue. Finn stepped forward.

            “May I be excused now?” He knew he wasn’t but it was worth a try.

            “First you are going to listen to what I have to tell you.” George crossed his arms over his bulky chest, the smile never leaving his eyes.

            “Forgive me, but I didn’t know this wonderful family council would take this long. Rey and Ben are waiting for me… with Preceptor Mitaka of course! Do you want me to send them a message to-“

            “What’s so important that it can’t wait for another half hour?”

“We were going to go to the library… study political theory, the genealogy of your Majesty’s house… bore ourselves with etiquette and so forth.” Finn bit his tongue, knowing full well that he had already lost, when his father walked past him to open the window, blowing Finn’s lie out of the water with a single glance. His smile was even wider now.

“Political theory, etiquette, genealogy…” George scoffed, walking towards Finn again. “Do you take me for a fool?”

“I? You?” Finn glanced at his mother, then back at his father, his heart racing. He really, really didn’t want to be here! “I wouldn’t dare!”

“And what’s up with those crossbows? Finn! I beg you! You’re not twelve anymore!” Shaking his head, he let himself fall down back on his chair. “But why would he want to get married, Eleanore? Now that he can run around through the forest with his crossbow? Why study, when he could waste his time with his friends instead?”

The twinge of guilt at these words came as no surprise to Finn. Not that his father being upset with him for no apparent- well, for no _real_ reason- was news to him, but it was still upsetting to know deep in his gut, that his father was right. He just wasn’t the kind of person who could while away the hours poring over books and philosophical texts the way his mother could. His head seemed to want to explode with all those heavy words Preceptor Mitaka tried to stuff into it.

“I’m sorry, father…” he mumbled, looking down at his toes. “We wanted to practice for the hunt tomorrow, that’s all.” He’d be damned if he lost the shooting competition the next day, but he also understood why his father wanted him to study and study hard.

George nodded in the direction of the door, dismissing him too. “And don’t forget to practice dancing as well, while you’re at it! Remember, when I was your age I-“

“-ran through three pairs of shoes in a single night!” Finn finished the sentence he had heard a million times, almost running towards the door, before his father could change his mind. As he closed it, he heard his mother’s soft laugh.

“Really?”

Finn stayed put, unable to suppress the grin, as the door fell shut. He pressed his ear against the door, ignoring the guard’s disapproving look.

“Before I met you of course.” His father said, his voice sounding distracted.

“And you told me it was the first dance of your life when you kept stomping on my feet.”

Hearing George’s laugh made a wave of relief wash over Finn. He wasn’t too angry with him after all. If he could laugh now, things were going to be fine – apart from that thing with the marriage. “I’m not going to tell my son _that_ now, am I?”

“You two are so much alike!”

Finn’s eyes snapped open at that.

“No!” he whispered in unison with his father.

 

“Well, Your Majesty, I have decided that you are going to propose to me!” Ben threw back his black hair, as they were stomping through the snow. They had left the horses behind about half a mile back.

Ben put his arm around Finn’s shoulders. This had been going on for more or less half an hour. Finn didn’t mind. Making jokes about his father’s plans was easier than actually thinking about how much his life was going to change because of them. Ben at least didn’t have to worry about being forced into marriage, since he had married a young Lord from the North several months ago. Luckily Ben’s lifestyle hadn’t changed because of it, Finn thought, though he doubted he himself would be so lucky when the time came.

            “Oh, Mylord of Dachshoundson, I am deeply sorry to disappoint you! I admire your beauty and refined manners. Your ancient family tree is truly impressive, but I am afraid that my life is ruled by no other passion than that for the noble art of hunting and-“

            “You’re sayingm I’m not your type?!” Ben put the back of his hand to his forehead and, eyelids fluttering, leaned back against a tree trunk, the crossbow falling out of his hands and dropping to the ground. “Oh! Oooh! My poor heart!” He let himself sink down to the ground. The next second, he had grabbed a handful of snow, jumped to his feet and rubbed the snow right into Finn’s nose.

            Laughing, Ben punched him in the shoulder. “HEY!” Finn shouted, shoving Ben to the ground and throwing snow on his face. “Cheat!”

            It took Rey a couple of minutes to push them apart. “You two…” she mumbled, walking on. Finn locked eyes with Ben and with a single nod they agreed on their next step of action. Bending low, they each scooped up a handful of snow and were ready to prance on Rey, when a soft tinkling noise made Finn freeze. He dropped the snow and ran ahead, following the sound and, sure enough, not far ahead, he could see the road and an ancient sled pulled by two beautiful horses gliding along. The driver was obviously fast asleep.

            Grinning widely, Finn glanced about. Ben and Rey were close by his side again. This could be a good practice round for tomorrow! Aiming carefully, he focused on a set of three hazelnuts sitting on top of a tree branch hanging low over the road. He let out his breath and released the arrow, hitting the nuts perfectly. They fell down just as the sled was underneath and the driver jerked awake, staring at the nuts that had fallen from the tree right on top of his head.

            Snickering quietly, Finn pulled back to hide behind a tree, Rey and Finn crouching at his side. To his surprise, the man stuffed the nuts into his pocket and started driving again.

            “Dimwit…” Finn muttered, remembering the young man they had met a couple of days ago and laughing heartily.


	5. Chapter 4

** Chapter 4 **

 

“I have something for you too.” Luke was grinning as he approached Poe, while Manfred started unloading the back of the sled. He had literally just pulled into the stables and jumped off the bench to stand right in front of Poe. He had been gone the whole day and now he was as happy as Poe hadn’t seen him in a long while. It was very likely that Luke hadn’t spent the entire time shopping for his mistress and her son, but instead had taken the time to visit one or two taverns while he was in town. Not that Poe could blame him.

            “Great,” Poe smiled, stroking one of the horses. “Welcome home, Master Walker.”

            With a shake of his head, Luke reached into the satchel attached to his belt and then held his closed fist out to Poe.

            Shrugging, Poe stretched out his hand. Whatever it was, Luke was more than excited about this. When he saw, what Luke had brought him from his trip to one of the biggest towns in the land, Poe laughed out loud. “Three hazelnuts! How wonderful! I’ve always wanted that!” He closed his hand around the three nuts, feeling the firm and cool outside of them underneath his fingertips. He rarely ever got gifts anymore and he remembered all too well what it had been like, when his father had brought him something from his trips. “Thank you,” he said more quietly with a warm smile on his lips. These trinkets weren’t worth a thing and yet, for some reason they were invaluable to him. The small gesture on Luke’s part was something he wouldn’t forget too soon.

            Nodding, Luke shoved Poe aside to start undoing the horse’s bridle.

“Anyone in here?” Armitage’s voice echoed through the stable, as he stepped to the side to make room for little Manfred walking out of the stables, carrying parcels way too big for him. Sighing, Luke let go of the horse to run off after the boy and relieve him of most of the parcels.

            “Keeping busy?” Armitage asked, strolling inside and Poe stuffed the nuts into his pocket before Armitage could spot them.

            Grinning, Poe continued Luke’s work, releasing the horses. “Can I help you with anything?” Poe asked, not looking directly at Armitage. Being around him didn’t make him uncomfortable, but still, having Armitage watch him work did.

            “Not really… I just wanted to talk to someone who isn’t my mother for a change.”

            Poe scoffed, unwilling to comment on that. “You excited about the ball?”

            “Nah…” Armitage leaned against one of the pillars, reaching up to stroke Persephone’s head as she looked out of her box. Poe looked up to see his mother’s horse nudging Armitage almost affectionately. It made his gut twist painfully and he looked away quickly, to lead one of the other two horses into its box.

            “Why not?”

            “You know my mother wants me to meet the prince most of all, don’t you? She wants me to become his friend, advisor, husband, whatever.” He sighed. “To be honest, from what I’ve heard the rascal could do with a good advisor, but _I_ really don’t want that job. And I _don’t_ want to be his husband either.” He shuddered.

            “What do you mean?” Poe looked at Armitage over the back of the other horse’s back.

            “Well for one, I hear Prince Finn spends all his time rummaging through the woods hunting-“

            Poe stopped short, his cheeks growing hot all of a sudden.

            “- and he really isn’t my type.”

            Pulling himself together, Poe shook the mental image of the young nobleman he had met in the forest. “A guy you mean?” He smiled softly, despite himself.

            “Yeah… well… there are some things you can’t force. Don’t get me wrong, I’m sure you’re a great guy but-“

            “I thought we said we’d forget it ever happened!” Poe stared at him, his eyes wide, remembering that evening roughly a year ago, when he and Armitage had sat drinking here in the stables and had kissed, just for the fun of it. The one short moment had been enough to tell him, that yes, he got confirmation that was attracted to men, but no, Armitage really wasn’t someone he could fall for. They had been like brothers before his mother had torn them apart and…. no! Just.. no!

            “It’s forgotten! I promise!” Armitage’s lopsided grin told another story altogether.

            With a scoff, Poe released the other horse of its bridle and started leading it to its box. “So, don’t go.”

            “Have you tried saying no to mother?”

            “Yes, I have as a matter of fact,” Poe sighed, reaching for the brush to start working on the horse’s coat.

            “Right…” Armitage muttered. “Sorry.” It as a miracle that somehow Agatha hadn’t managed to turn them against one another, Poe thought. And he was grateful for it. Grateful for not having lost a friend through all of this. Agatha may be Armitage’s mother, but as far as Poe knew, the young man who continued stroking Persephone’s head, had always been more attached to his father. Being is illegitimate child, he hadn’t inherited the title, when he had died, so in a way that put Poe and Armitage in a similar situation, with the one difference that Armitage had more money than he could spend thanks to his father’s farsightedness. Becoming friends as children had felt like the most natural thing in the world and Armitage had always been sympathetic to Poe’s situation, helping him out, wherever he could. Which, admittedly wasn’t too much, given that he spent so much time away.

            “You dropped something! I… think.”

            Poe turned to look over his shoulder.

Armitage had picked up something from the ground and turned it around in his gloved hand. “Is that… are those… nuts?”

Pulling a face, Poe stepped out of the box. “Yes?”, he muttered, stretching out his hand again.

“Are you a squirrel? Have you started hoarding?”

“Shut up!”

 

The next day was the one day of the week Poe had off work and as usual he started it off by walking towards the Force tree marking his mother’s grave. Sitting down on a fallen tree in which he still kept the few treasures his father and mother had given him shut away in an air tight box, he crossed his arms over his chest and looked up at the thin branches reaching up into the steely grey sky. The crossbow and the few other gifts were safer here than anywhere else, he knew.

            “Hey,” he whispered, shoving his hands into his pockets. It had been all he was able to say for a few years now. What else was there to say? She didn’t answer anyway. She couldn’t. Her grave might be here, but she wasn’t. He knew that by now and she neither responded to  what he said, nor could she do anything to help him… not that he needed help. Not anymore. He was a grown man and he knew exactly what to expect of life and how to handle it. Still, coming here at least once a week made him feel calm. Grounded even.

            His fingers brushed the three hazelnuts, he still carried around with him and all of a sudden he felt like talking again. He hadn’t felt like this in years! “I’m not going to complain…” he said, taking out the nuts and looking down at them. “There’s nothing you can do about anything anyhow… I get that, don’t worry.” Heaving a sigh, he cocked his head to the side. “My life isn’t too bad, you know? She could have sent me away… to a monastery or… wherever. The horses are great and I don’t have to be worried about being sent to court to get a stupid job, like Armitage or get married to someone just for the sake of getting married.”

            Poe bit on his lip and turned his attention back to the tree, rolling one of the nuts between forefinger and thumb. “It’s just that… somehow I can’t get this guy out of my head.” He laughed softly, feeling stupid and helpless and flushed. Speaking it out loud didn’t make him feel better exactly, but he felt like he needed to get it out anyway. Just for the sake of saying it. “He wasn’t mean exactly. Just… cocky. And his eyes…” he trailed off, laughing at himself. He hadn’t had the chance to get to know his mother in that area, but he felt like if he still had his parents, his mother would be the one to go to for romantic advice. “You know what I mean, I hope. And I know I don’t have a chance with a guy like that… drawing from what Armitage said, he is way, _way_ out of my league. I just wish I could see him again, you know?”

            One of the nuts gave way. With a frown, Poe looked at the small twig to which only two of the nuts were still attached. He was holding the third nut between his fingers. “Well great, I broke it…” Squinting he saw that not only had he broken the gift Luke had given him, but that one of the single nut had split open again. “Wonderful…” he muttered, lifting it up, so he could identify the crack and at least free the nut beneath the shell, when he saw something else. Something sticking out of it. Something that clearly wasn’t edible… Pulling at it, he got more of it free, realizing that it was far bigger than he had thought it would be.

A… piece of fabric?

 

The fox wouldn’t get away! Finn urged his horse to go faster, as the hunting party followed the barking of the dogs chasing the fox. This was something he was good at, he knew. Riding full speed through the ankle-deep snow, following a wild beast’s trail.

            He was first to get near enough to the animal, which was already tired out by the long run and he shot it without a moment’s hesitation. The fox fell over almost immediately, no struggle following the clean hit between its eyes. Immediately the dogs were upon the dead fox lying in the snow and the dog handlers had some trouble getting them away from it.

            Finn jumped out of his saddle, his friends following suit. Each of them had managed to shoot a rabbit, while everyone else in their company had failed at spotting or killing an animal, be it deer, rabbit or anything else. Finn had let Rey and Ben go first, since he had been unwilling to take advantage of his luck in parentage.

            “Well done, Mylord!” Maz, who had organized the hunt, approached Finn, the dead fox held up high. She handed it to one of the servants and nodded appreciatively, her big eyes glinting with pride. She had been the person to teach him this wonderful art and by the looks of it she was satisfied with his performance.

            Finn exchanged a grin with Rey and Ben, then turned his attention back to Maz.

            “Whoever shoots down a bird of prey,” she said, reaching into her breast pocket and producing a satchel from it, “will become King of the Hunt. His Royal Highness King George wishes the winner of today’s competition to have this ring.” She opened up the satchel and took out a ring, which glinted in all shades of the rainbow, its stones forming a circle around the centre piece, a radiant orange topaz the size of a thumbnail, almost shining in the wintry sunlight. Maz nodded again. “The hunters shall step forward now!”

            Smiling slightly, Finn followed the order, walking alongside his friends. Ben’s shoulder bumped into his.

            “Stop that,” Finn muttered, fully aware of the whole party of more than twenty people watching them.

            “You’re embarrassed?” Rey asked, bumping her shoulder into his in turn.

            Finn scoffed and came to an abrupt halt, when he heard the all too familiar sound of a hawk crying far above them.

            “First!” Rey said, before Finn had even caught his breath.

            “Second!”

            “Third…” Finn sighed. They each had one shot now. Rey would go first, followed by Ben and then him… well he couldn’t begrudge them this success, he thought. They deserved the title as well as he did and Rey _was_ the best shot out of the three of them.

            He looked up at the sky, the hawk circling high over the treetops and he heard Rey sigh, as she missed him, causing the bird to fly even higher. Ben’s shot went amiss as well and Finn just knew that by now the bird was too far up. He didn’t even aim is crossbow at it.

            Sighing, he turned to Maz and his friends. “Well, we had better look for another one and-“

            A soft thud made him spin around and his breath caught in his chest, when he saw the hawk lying there in the snow, an arrow stuck in its chest. Hurrying toward it, everyone else following him, he ripped the arrow out of the carcass and held it up high. “Whose is this?” he asked. The shaking of heads was all the answer he got, before a violent push out of nowhere sent the arrow flying from his hand. “What the…”

            Rey was closest to the arrow and she picked it up. Another arrow had hit his own, knocking it from his hand.

            Raising his eyebrows, Finn couldn’t help but smile. The culprit clearly wasn’t part of their hunting party, but he sure as hell deserved to be!

            “Hey, Your Majesty.” Ben elbowed him and Finn looked up to see where his friend was pointing.

            A young huntsman, dressed in dark green and white, with high black boots, wearing an almost playful green hat atop his black curls, was walking towards them from behind a tree. The cocky grin made Finn’s mouth go all dry. He… looked familiar somehow.

            Finn took a step towards the young man, wondering where he had come from and why he had joined the hunt at this late stage.

            “It was my arrow, forgive me.” He bit his lip and only now did Finn realize that he had stopped smiling in an attempt to hide his surprise.

            “Who are you?” he asked.

            “I thought you didn’t want to shoot anymore.”

            Shaking his head, Finn took another step towards the young man and gestured for him to hand over his crossbow. The hunter did as he was asked, and it took Finn only one single glance to realize that there was nothing special about that crossbow whatsoever. “It’s perfectly ordinary.”

            “Your Highness? Shall we continue the hung?” Maz asked from behind and Finn turned around, shaking his head.

            “No. We have already found the best shot.” Handing the crossbow back to the huntsman, he stretched out his hand towards Maz. “The ring.”

            It felt heavy in his hand, when Maz dropped it into his palm. Approaching the young man again, and taking his hand, he couldn’t help but grin. Well that certainly was a turn of events he hadn’t expected. Maybe he’d get a chance to ask him, where he had come from and… and whether he’d be willing to join them on another hunt? Or even come to the ball?

            He took the young man’s gloved hand but before he could push the ring on his finger, the young man pulled his hand away.

            “But it’s yours!” He wouldn’t take no for an answer, and the man didn’t resist anymore, as Finn placed the ring on the left ring finger.

            The man sighed, his dark eyes downcast and Finn wondered what the hell he had done wrong and why this man looked so damn familiar! Had he said something wrong? Done something wrong?

            “Care to show us more of your art?”

            “I didn’t want you to get angry over this.” His voice… that voice too sounded familiar, but Finn had no idea of where or when he had heard it before! And why would he be angry? Why in the world-

            “Those pine cones!” Ben said, pointing at one of the trees on the edge of the clearing they were in now. “Can you hit those?”

            That seemed to relax him and without hesitation, the hunter reached for his quiver, pulling out another arrow and arming his crossbow. “Who couldn’t?” he asked, grinning again in a way that made Finn’s heart beat faster. He leaned in closer, as the huntsman took aim, breathing in the faint smell of something… warm… horses? There was something else… something earthy…

            Finn almost missed the shot, staring at the young man’s neck, the small, circular liver spot on his skin, was more than distracting. But of course the hunter hit the cones. One of the servants rushed forward to pick up the arrow, holding it up high. Finn took a step towards it, leaving the huntsman out of his sight for barely a second and when he turned around again, the young man had vanished.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really short chapter... more of a filler than anything else. More will follow soon. I promise!

** Chapter 5 **

 

He was riding full out through the thick underbrush, his hat almost falling off. He kept his eyes wide open, searching for that young huntsman who had dared to run away from him. Why he had done this, Finn didn’t even know but what he did know, was that he had to find him quickly before he’d lose sight of him forever! But why did he want that man to be near him so badly? Finn didn’t know that either, but the icy wind whipping him in the face kept edging him on.

            And there it was! The clearing he had been looking for! The huntsman had to have come here! Finn made the horse stop and sat up straight. “Hey!” He shouted out into the wintry landscape, standing still at the edge of the clearing. But… nothing.

            Something cold and wet hit him straight in the face from above. Craning his neck, he looked up and it took him a moment to realize what he was seeing. A young man in tattered clothes and with a wicked grin on his face was sitting in the topmost branches of the tree… was it… was it that Force tree Finn and his friends had seen a couple of days ago? How… how had he even come here?

            He couldn’t help but smile when the young man nodded at him. “Have you seen a young huntsman pass by?” Finn asked, not bothering to scold the youth for dropping a snowball on the Prince of Yavina.

            “Why do you ask?” The man’s curls were falling into his face as he looked down at Finn.

            “So you saw him?”

            “Oh, you can look wherever you want, but in the whole forest you’re not going to find anything but a puppy and a chicken… without feathers!”

            “Come on down!”

            “Come on up!”

            With a snort, Finn slid out of his saddle, approaching the tree as if to take it down if need be. Why was he making him this agitated? Why did he even do this? What was he doing here? “I told you to come on down”

            “And I told you to come on up!” 

            “We’ve met before, haven’t we?” Finn put his hands on his hips, still staring up the tree with a frown on his face.

            “Have we? Where?”

            “Here in the forest, pal!” The smile creeping up Finn’s lips was the last thing he himself had expected. “But believe me, I’m not going to let you get away this time!” His hands were already on the trunk and he was getting ready to climb it, when a loud snapping sound, made him flinch.

            With a choked scream, he opened his eyes. His head was spinning as he looked around. Books… books, books and a fat belly. With a gulp, he looked up to see Preceptor Mitaka towering over him.

            “You fell asleep again…” the older man scolded, his brow furrowed. “Drooling over the latest laws issued by his Royal Highness the King!”

            Finn quickly wiped his mouth. “I-“ he coughed. “I am- I’m _so_ sorry, Preceptor! It is just…”

            Mitaka snorted and shook his head. “I am never again leaving you alone with the books, Prince! I have come to tell you that you have to get ready for the ball, though judging by the state of your face that is going to take up even more time!”

            “My… face?” Finn reached up to his cheek, and when his fingers came away he saw the ink staining his skin. “Whoops!”

           

Sleeping in the hayloft was no fun in winter, but if it got too bad, Poe tended to sneak down to sleep in Beebee’s box. He smelled of horse anyway and he didn’t mind. He also didn’t exactly mind not being allowed to sleep in the house, because that only meant being closer to Agatha, so in reality it hadn’t been that much of a loss, when he’d had to give up his room above the Great Hall. The stables were his home now and he had to admit that being close to the horses was rather nice.

            Poe had just finished preparing the sled for his stepmother and Armitage, when he saw the latter step into the stables.

            “Done for today?” Armitage asked, strolling over to him and leaning against the sled. Underneath his black coat, he was wearing a dark green tunic embroidered with gold thread and three pearls in the centre of his chest. The light brown trousers stood out slightly, but Poe nodded approvingly nonetheless.

            “Nice calves.”

            “Shut up.”

            Grinning slightly, Poe patted the horse’s neck. “You’re really going to impress someone tonight.” He only hoped Agatha didn’t get her wish and the person Armitage was going to impress was someone other than the prince. The prince… when had Poe started to care so much? He only knew that he had started dreaming of him a couple of nights ago and those weren’t the kind of dreams you wanted to forget. On the contrary… ever since that stupid moment in the woods, when that dashing stranger had taken his hand and put that humongous ring on it, Poe’s head had started spinning whenever he thought of him… and that the man, who had chased him through the forest with his friends roughly a week ago, had been the prince was undeniable… the other members of the hunting party had called him by that name after all. It made the whole situation unbearable, especially since he knew that he didn’t have a chance with someone like the prince.

            “I hope not…” Armitage mumbled. “I’d much rather remain single than being forced on someone like this…”

            “You never know what’s going to happen… enjoy the food and the wine while you can anyway.”

            The grin on Armitage’s lips told Poe that he would. “I had better go and meet mother outside… care to hold my coat?”

            Poe laughed softly and pushed Armitage away from him. “I’d only get it dirty, hold it yourself.”

            “Very well, Cinderoe, but if you keep that up, I’m not inviting you to my wedding with Prince Finn!”


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a ball!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost there! Thank you so much for reading this story!
> 
> And special thanks to [Beautiful Lights](http://beautifullights1.tumblr.com/) for her wonderful feedback!!

** Chapter 6 **

****

Having to watch Armitage and Agatha leave for the ball, had been among the hardest things Poe had ever had to do. He just stood there in the courtyard, leaning against the stable’s outer wall, his face in the shadows. He didn’t care about balls. About fancy clothes, or company…. What he did care about were the opportunities Armitage had just been handed. Opportunities Armitage didn’t even _want_!

            Cursing under his breath, Poe kicked at a stack of hay, sending dried grass flying everywhere. This day really couldn’t get any worse! Without wasting a single thought on the consequences, Poe turned his back on the door facing the courtyard and pushed the backdoor of the stables open. He simply couldn’t stand being here another moment longer! With every passing second the ball at the castle was drawing closer and the prince would probably have chosen a spouse before midnight!

            Poe’s throat grew tight as he thought about it, stomping through the snow, kicking at heaps of pulverized ice and sticks sticking out of it. The prince had seemed the type who made friends easily, to put it mildly… why did _he_ even care? Why couldn’t he just sit back and forget all of this had ever happened?

            _Because Armitage will be at the ball in a few minutes, breathing the same air as him, looking at him, getting a chance to be near him, while you’re stuck here._ The nagging voice tugging at his thoughts made hot anger boil up inside him. Yes, he was stuck here! Probably would be for the rest of his life, while Armitage got the chance to go out and see the world.

            He scoffed and looked up, getting the weird sense that someone was watching him. With a frown he looked around. Somehow he had wound up in the forest. On the clearing where the Force tree was standing. “Well… here I am..” he muttered, shivering in the cold and wrapping his arms around himself, stuffing his icy hands under his armpits. “You know, I didn’t mind life as it was before! Just… just having to see Armitage move on from here, probably looking for a rich wife and a nice post at the king’s court makes me kind of angry!” He realized that he was shouting far too late. He saw a flock of crows take off into the sky from a tree a few feet away. Snorting, he sat down on the fallen tree. “I can’t do this anymore…” he whispered. “I can’t get away from here. I don’t even know what I’d do with myself if I could. And then there’s this prince fellow I can’t get out of my head. I shouldn’t have gone to that hunt, but you know I couldn’t let that opportunity pass by either…” He swallowed hard, wishing he had taken his coat along with him. Why the hell had he been this reckless and simply walked off into dusk with nothing but his work clothes to protect him from the cold wind whipping over the land.

            With trembling fingers, he reached for the trunk, thinking that he might as well take those fancy clothes he had somehow pulled out of that nut, wrap them around his hands and start walking back to the estate. Not that he wanted to be there exactly, but it might be better than freezing to death here.

            His fingers were numb already, but when he reached inside the trunk, he could distinguish the nuts from the other things in there easily. The ring was sitting on top of the clothes, the nuts right next to it. Shaking all over, Poe closed his fist around the small twig and pulled the nuts from inside the tree. A soft breeze, warmer than it should be, rushed through his hair, making him look up.

            “Very funny,” he muttered, as the second nut fell from the twig.

 

The seemingly endless procession of guests made him want to just turn around and walk away. But of course he couldn’t. He had to stay here and watch Marshall Phasma parade all these people in front of him, introducing them to him and his parents, but of course mostly to him.

            Finn caught Ben’s eye, who was standing slightly to the side, a blonde, blue-eyed beauty of a man by his side. Ben smiled knowingly, then turned his attention back to the guests.

            “Lady Dameron with son Armitage Hux,” Phasma’s voice echoed through the room.

            Finn barely suppressed a smile, as he turned his head to look at the lavishly dressed woman and the grim looking man at her side. Finn nodded at them, acknowledging their presence, but nothing more. As they walked on, he turned to look at Rey, who was standing near Ben and to his surprise, she wasn’t looking at him, but at the man now taking his place among the other guests. The red-haired man with the grim look on his face.

            “Stop pulling a face, Finn,” his father said, greeting the next guest with a nod. “Why aren’t you smiling? This is supposed to be a party, you know?”

            Finn didn’t turn to look at his father, but picked a spot somewhere above the door to stare at. “I’d like to see you smile if someone tried to marry you off to a bunch of...” he stopped for a moment, trying to find the right words, but coming up empty, “people!” He bit on his tongue. Well, _that_ had come out wrong.

            “Just the one person, Finn.” His mother smiled, but he could hear the strain in her voice, so he stood up straight, as family after family was presented to them. He barely even knew any of them and he didn’t want to get to know them.

            “Father, I beg you, can’t this wait until next year?”

            “Did you hear that? And that is supposed to by my successor.” George smiled slightly at his wife next to him. They had met at a ball like this one, Finn remembered, and for them it had worked out rather well. But he? He didn’t want any of those people here! He didn’t want to be pushed into this and he knew that is father would keep pushing. If only he could have stayed in the library, dreaming of that cheeky stranger with those wonderful curls that looked so incredibly soft and-

            “You two couldn’t have picked a better time to start a fight, you know?” Eleanore snapped, turning to her husband, her eyes flashing. Scolding him in public really wasn’t something she usually did, but she had to be really annoyed with them both if she did it now.

            George sighed audibly, then turned his attention back to the next father presenting his daughter. “I didn’t mind getting married.”

            “Yes, but you found mother,” Finn smiled down at him. “And _you’re_ introducing me to dozens of unknown strangers, hoping I’ll find someone I might want to marry.”

            “Finn…” his mother rolled her eyes, then looked up again, her dark eyes smiling. The procession had finally ended. “Why don’t you cool off your temper by dancing with one of them? You don’t have to talk with them, if you don’t want to.”

            “I don’t even care…” Finn muttered, fully aware that he had no choice but to remain here and get this whole thing over with. That stranger in the woods was nothing but a phantasy. There was no chance he’d meet him in a place like this and even less likelihood of the man wanting to even get to know him! “Just point at someone and I’ll ask them for the first dance.”

            That must have been the moment his father had been waiting for. He waved to Marshall Phasma and she clapped her hands loudly, turning everyone’s attention to her. “His Royal Highness invites you all to open the dance!” She waved at the band standing on top of a balcony, their instruments at the ready and they started playing. But only a few chords, before everyone fell silent again.

            Only when his father pulled at his sleeve, did Finn realize that now it was his turn to actually do something. Biting his lip and feeling his heart pounding in his chest, he looked around, but neither man, nor woman seemed to be interesting enough. With a snort, he pulled himself away from the low podium. He could just as well close his eyes and pick a partner at random. Taking another deep breath, he started walking among the strangers. Ten paces… that ought to do…

            When he opened his eyes, he was standing right in front of the young man with the red hair. Well… at least he was a man… Smiling slightly, Finn stretched out his hand, but before he knew it, someone else had grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dance floor. It took Finn a couple of heartbeats to realize that the person who had pulled him away was none other than Rey. She was grinning slightly, her cheeks going so red they almost matched her dress.

            “What are you doing?” Finn whispered, as the band started to play in earnest this time.

            “Did you _want_ to dance with him?” she asked, as they started moving. Not the steps they had practiced in the forest, where they would tip each other over on purpose every once in a while, but a proper dance.

“No. But I don’t want to marry _you_ either!”

“Well, I don’t want to marry you. Just wanted to get you out of an embarrassing situation.”

            Finn snorted, but he couldn’t suppress a smile. “You’re my hero, I suppose… at least until the next dance.” He and Rey were distantly related, so a marriage had been out of the question from the beginning, for which Finn was unbelievably grateful.

            “You’re very welcome. At least by then everyone else will be busy with their own partners and they won’t notice when you leave a bit early.”

            But the dance with Rey was over too soon. Before Finn even had the chance to thank her for the rescue, he found himself facing a man slightly older than him, with an enormous moustache, which was all Finn was able to stare at for the next couple of minutes. His dancing partners’ faces soon blurred into one indistinguishable mask. When the music stopped playing for a moment, he quickly excused himself from the one he had been dancing with. He didn’t know his name and he didn’t care. All he wanted was catch his breath and rest his feet. With a bit of luck his father would be gracious and end this ball. With a quick, courteous bow, Finn turned away from the man with the red hair, who bowed in turn and next second Rey was standing right next to them, her cheeks flushed.

“Mind if I take over?” she asked and Finn nodded, then turned away to go back to his parents.

 

He couldn’t believe he was actually doing this. This was stupid and he knew it! But of course he couldn’t refuse the nut’s wish, now, could he?! The nut’s wish… the phrase sounded insane even in his own ears. But all of a sudden, Beebee was standing next to him, nudging him in the shoulder, the saddle already on his back. Poe hadn’t stopped to think it over twice. Shivering, he had changed into the tight black hose and the dark orange tunic. The coat, which was miraculously hidden within the nut as well, was also black and lined with fur. It was so wonderfully warm that Poe was already mourning the time when he’d have to stash it away before he had even climbed on Beebee’s saddle.

            “Are we really doing this?” he muttered to the horse, feeling his heart pounding in his chest. Beebee started moving on his own… not in the direction of the estate, but in that of the castle. Poe sighed and nodded obediently. “Fine. But whatever happens next is completely on you!”

            Within half an hour he had passed the gates and gotten off Beebee in front of a magnificent stairwell leading to the upper court. And all of a sudden, he was nervous… beyond nervous. What _would_ he find in there?

            His heart hadn’t slowed down one bit, as he took a step towards the stairwell and started climbing it. He seemed to have lost the ability to breathe, when he approached the wide doors leading inside the main part of the building. He could hear someone laughing to his right and as he turned his head, recognizing the voice, he saw Luke sitting there, a drink in his hand, hugging a stranger with shoulder length black hair. Poe bit down on his lip, wondering how on earth Luke knew the young man who had accompanied the Prince in the woods.

            Swallowing hard, Poe realized that he might be easily recognized by Armitage or Agatha once inside. He stood still for a moment, reaching inside his tunic and pulling out the black mask that had come along with the rest of his brand new clothes. The prince would have a hard time recognizing him in this… if he even paid attention to him. This was all wrong! He really shouldn’t be here! He should be back home and – what? Pining after someone he couldn’t have? That was no good either. He had to try at least.

            “Oh, what the hell…” he mumbled and put on the mask. He couldn’t possibly lose anything, but his last scrap of dignity.

 

“Don’t tell me you’re out of breath already,” his father said, when Finn had reached them. “Do you want me to make them to play something a bit faster?”

            “Do what you want,” he mumbled, leaning against the back of his father’s chair. “I’m done dancing.”

            “Go back.”

            “I’d much rather fell some trees.”

            “Very well,” his father was getting angry again. “You may start right now!” He jumped up, standing so close to Finn now, their noses were almost touching. He was pointing towards the door.

            “As you wish...” Finn scoffed, then walked away, heading straight towards the door, not giving a damn about who might judge him for storming out like this. He had done what his father had wanted of him, but enough was enough! He wouldn’t dance with anyone else, he wouldn’t-

             His elbow bumped against someone and Finn quickly turned to apologize, when he found his gaze met by the most amazing set of eyes he had ever seen.

            “Good evening, Your Majesty.” The man bowed, his face half hidden by the black mask he was wearing. The stubble on his cheeks and chin didn’t make him look like he had planned to be here at all, just slapped on some fancy clothes and that mask and come here… a mask…. why a mask?! But the voice… that voice! It sounded… wonderful.

            “Wha-“ Finn muttered, his mouth dry.

            “Thank you for greeting me personally.” The man’s lips twisted into a soft smile, that made Finn stand up straight.

            “I…” he mumbled, unable to take his eyes off those lips. What was wrong with him? “I was just leaving, actually.” Why was he saying this? Why?! He gulped, when he saw the man shrug. There was no one else here wearing a mask… why was he?! So many questions and no answers at hand. “I’m sorry, you just surprised me.”

            “I don’t want to hold you back.” The smile vanished off those lips, making Finn’s throat grow tight. No, this wasn’t going the way he wanted it to either.

            “Why not?” Finn tried smiling and he felt the heat rise in his cheeks. He couldn’t remember ever having been this flustered around someone… but he was… he inexplicably was. He bit on his lip and bowed, just as the band started playing another song.

            The man didn’t hesitate for a moment, before putting his cool hand into Finn’s. He must have come from outside, Finn thought, realizing only now, as he started moving through the dance routine with this young man, that he wouldn’t have made such a fuss about dancing, had this man turned up earlier.

            The hand in his felt familiar already and at the same time he was painfully aware of every single movement of his fingers, as he twirled the man once. He took his other hand and guided him through the next couple of dance figures. Those eyes seemed to swallow him up whole. He had never felt like this before. Never!

            “Who are you?” Finn asked, noticing only now how unfamiliar the man seemed to be with dancing. He was moving a bit clumsily, but Finn managed to lead well enough without stomping on the other man’s feet.

            “I thought you wanted to dance?” The smile made Finn’s heart miss a beat and something started nagging at the back of his mind, but he kept quiet for a moment, just revelling in being able to touch this man’s hand and look into those deep, brown eyes.

            “But, I’d like to know who you are!”

            “Can’t you tell?” He twirled around once more, reaching out to join hands with Finn again. They felt rough. Like they were used to fighting and being outdoors, which made Poe’s fingertips tingle at the very thought.

            “No,” he said, flustered. Had they met before? Where? When. “Why don’t you take off that mask?” He tried finding it out by looking into his eyes more intently, but his head had gone empty. “Why won’t you tell me?”

            “Why do you want to know so badly?”

            His heart was pounding in his chest, but the words flew out of his mouth before he could stop them. “Because I have just chosen my future spouse.”

            “Shush, Prince. Someone is going to hear us!” The voice betrayed the smile he wasn’t showing and his cheeks were even more flushed now.

            “Let them hear!” Finn couldn’t help but laugh. Yes, he was being reckless, but another twirl on the dance floor brought them closer together and the scent of fresh snow and something else made him want to keep going. To let this continue and never end. That scent… those hands… the wild thumping in his chest… the pleasant twisting of his insides. This was something he couldn’t just ignore! This man was the one! He was bound to be! “I want to tell them! Everyone! How my head is spinning. How I fell for this beautiful stranger at the ball and how badly I want to marry him!”

            “I’m afraid you forgot something.”

            “What?”

            “To ask the bridegroom if he wants to marry you.”

            “You’d turn me down?” The very idea sent his heart plummeting, but the man kept dancing, even took his hand. So that was something…

            “I’m not sure I have that much cheek.” And he still kept dancing… leaving him dangling there… oh this guy was good, but with every step they took, Finn’s determination grew. The man’s skin on his had grown warm now and Finn wanted to do nothing but pull him close and kiss him until the sun would rise the next morning.

            “Well?” Finn couldn’t dance anymore. He just stood still among the crowd of dancers. He had almost forgotten they were there!

            “Let me ask you to solve a riddle first.”

            Riddles… no good. No, he was no good at riddles. He was too rash for them.

            The man let go of his hand, making Finn feel lost already.

            “Sooty cheeks, but not the chimney sweep. A chicken without feathers, carrying a crossbow, but not a hunter. Third, an unexpected meeting with a masked stranger at the ball, but no prince… who is that?”

            Finn stood, baffled, his lips moving soundlessly, brow furrowed. The last part was obvious... but the rest…

            The man bit his lip, eyes searching his with something like desperation…

            Chimney sweep… hunter… prince… what was he getting at? Why? A chicken… why a chicken?! Where had those feathers gone? His mind kept racing, but eventually started spinning out of control. A short, involuntary shake of his head, was all it took to turn the stranger away from him.

            “I’m sorry, but if you can’t solve my riddle…” he turned his back on Finn, practically storming through the crowd.

            Finn just stood there, dazed by what had happened, his head spinning.

            “What went wrong?” Rey was by his side and her question managed to pull him out of his stupor.

            Shaking his head, Finn made to run after him, through the well-lit corridors, past the guard and out into the upper courtyard. He could only just about make out a figure rushing down the next flight of stairs and Finn ran flat out to follow him! He just couldn’t let him go! He needed to speak to him! Explain how he was bad at solving riddles, but that somehow he’d get the answer right! He needed another chance! He needed-

Finn tripped, almost falling down the stairs, as the man jumped on his horse and rushed through the castle gates. Heart beatin wildly in his chest, Finn looked down to see over what he had tripped and seeing a boot there. A boot trapped between two cobblestones.

            Picking it up, knowing it simply had to belong to that wonderful stranger, Finn hurried back to the stables.


	8. Chapter 7

** Chapter 8 **

****

It hard started snowing again. The thick flakes streaming down from above quickly put a damper on his hopes and before he had even reached the main road, he had realized that he had only very little hope of being able to find the stranger. Whatever traces his horse might have left in the snow had quickly vanished among other hoofprints on the road and a fresh layer of snow. But that didn’t stop him. Clutching the boot in front of him with his forearm, Finn kept pushing his horse, rushing along the road and looking to the sides constantly so as not to miss a trace of hoofprints vanishing among the trees. Within minutes he was shaking from cold and exhaustion, but giving up was not an option. Only when Ben caught up to him, grabbed the reigns of his horse and started dragging him home, did Finn realize that it was no use to keep looking for the stranger in the dark.

            The servants had been terrified to see him like this and before anything  else, his mother had rushed inside his room and ordered a hot bath to be prepared for him. Finn hadn’t complained, but while he had been soaking in the hot water, which was quick to drive the cold from his limbs, he kept staring at the boot sitting on a chair, not minding his mother’s hand brushing over the top of his head and wondering how on earth he was going to find the man who had stolen his heart within a couple of minutes.

 

Poe had dumped the clothes in the tree stump as well, but he had taken the one single nut remaining to him back with him. Sitting up in the hayloft above the stables, his blanket wrapped tightly about him, he kept staring at it, his fingertips gliding over the soft dark brown skin. His mind was blank but for the pictures flashing through it and the feelings of regret washing over him, threatening to drag him down.

            He had felt that he had made a mistake as soon as he had rushed out of the ballroom. Out of the corner of his eye, he had seen Armitage dancing with a young woman in a deep red dress, but neither had paid too much attention to him. For a brief moment, he had thought about stopping outside and wait for the prince to come after him, but the blank look he had given Poe had kept him going. The prince clearly hadn’t realized what had happened. That the stranger with whom he had danced was the same person he had met twice before and the prince had failed to connect the dots. And that had driven Poe to keep running, grab his coat from where he had left it outside the ballroom and leave. Leave as fast as he could and not look back. He hadn’t even stopped to pick up the boot that had gotten stuck between two cobblestones. Riding through the cold winter night in his sock had been preferable to stopping at the time.

            Now, as he was sitting on his bed, staring at the nut and listening to the quiet outside, he couldn’t help but wonder whether or not he had made a grievous mistake after all. Seeing the prince’s blank stare at hearing Poe’s riddle had hurt like a wasp’s sting. He had merely wanted to find out whether or not the prince recognized him, maybe had even thought of him the way Poe had been unable to get him out of his head.

            Poe swallowed hard and closed his hand around the nut, wishing for a way to find out whether the prince could have solved the riddle hadn’t they been surrounded by hundreds of people. Maybe Poe had acted too rashly after all?

There was no chance of finding out now. Even if the nut held another gift that might get him close to Prince Finn, he’d lose face in front of the other man if he approached him now. It was the prince’s turn now… if he wanted to see Poe again that was. And if he could find Poe at all. The chances of that happening were slim to say the least.

            Wrapping the blanket even tighter around him, he lay down, ignoring the sound of the sled being pushed into the stable as Luke returned from the ball. Under normal circumstances Poe would have gone down and tried to find out why he had sat with that young gentleman like he was a lost acquaintance without giving away that he himself had actually been at the castle. But he was numb. Not from cold, but something else. And so he didn’t go down to help Luke, preferring to feign sleep instead.

            What had he done? Couldn’t he just have accepted the prince’s impulsive proposal? It would have solved all his problems: he could have gotten away from his stepmother, maybe even find a way to regain his position and, most important of all, been with the one person he wanted to get to know better. Touching his hands had been marvellous; it had felt like returning home in a way and remembering how good it had felt to be near him, calling back how impressed he had been when the prince had admitted that Poe was the better shot at that hunt… it made Poe’s heart flutter and sink at the same time.

            Below, he could hear Luke humming while working and Poe closed his eyes. His chest was aching. There was no way he was going to get any sleep tonight.

 

 

Luke was barely ever in the stables anymore. In fact, Poe hadn’t seen him in a couple of days, which meant that since after the ball he had been working more or less non-stop to feed and groom the horses. He had been grateful for the opportunity to work hard, drive the thoughts of Prince Finn from his mind and fall into bed exhausted each and every night. But those few moments, when he didn’t have to work, his mind kept drifting back to that handsome face, which also haunted his dreams. 

            The first time he had some time off, he realized that Armitage had only come into the stable to collect his horse, saddle it himself and go off. Poe suspected that Armitage met up with the dark haired beauty he had seen him dance with at the ball, but they had barely exchanged a word since the ball, much owing to Poe’s unwillingness to speak with anyone.

            With rising temperatures, the snow had started to melt, leaving a thick crust of ice over the ankle-deep snow, which made it infinitely harder to walk. Without giving it much thought, he saddled Beebee and started making his way to his mother’s Force tree. He should take the nut back anyway, he thought, as he navigated Beebee through the underbrush. What would he use it for anyway, now that he had no chance of seeing the prince again. He took it out of his pocket, examining it once more and wondering how on earth this could have happened to him, when Beebee took a step to the side, trying to avoid snow falling down from one of the heavily laden branches, and the nut dropped from Poe’s hand.

            “Damn it…” Poe muttered. He was close to his mother’s grave now and for a moment he was thinking about leaving the nut behind, be he couldn’t bring himself to do it.

            Gliding out of the saddle, he started looking for the hazelnut. The last of three. His throat tightened. The first gift he had gotten in years! He couldn’t just lose it! Bending over, he started looking more earnestly, and when he spotted it, lying close to a boulder, he heaved a relieved sigh. He reached over, only now spotting the open gap within the rock, barely covered by a sheet of moss that must have shifted from the downpour of snow. Inside, Poe could see a slim leather bag…

            With a frown on his face, Poe picked it up and opened it. He gasped when he saw the title…

            _Last will and testament of Kes of Dameron_

            Poe swallowed hard, but his throat was dry. Unable to do anything but stare at the sheet of parchment, he blinked three times, then closed his eyes. His father’s will. Hidden in the woods. Away from prying eyes… He took a deep breath, then kept reading. The date beneath his father’s signature, which said that it had been written shortly before his father had gone to war, never to return, didn’t mean as much to him as the one phrase that stood out against the rest.

            _To my one and only beloved son Poe_ …

            It didn’t even matter what he had left Poe, not even that a certain portion was to be set aside for Agatha… this wiped all the doubts away Poe had ever had about his father. This document was all he needed.

            Pressing it to his chest, he closed his eyes again, feeling a wave of relief wash over him. He had been loved by his father!

 

Every day for the next week, Finn went out on his horse, trying to find the young man from the ball. He was incapable of forgetting him. The touch of his fingertips still lingered on his skin and with every passing moment it became more and more obvious to him how big a fool he had been. He shouldn’t have let the stranger go in the first place, that was a fact. He should have asked him to give him more time, instead of just staring at him. He should have been quicker.

            He kept the boot in his bedroom whenever he was not out, staring at it every time before he went to sleep. Whenever he went out he took the bThe only good thing that had come out of this, was his father stopping to try pressure him into  marriage, which must be one of the most hilarious jokes the gods had ever played on him. Finn was ready to get married, sure that he had found the one person he could possibly imagine himself spending the rest of his life with, and that one person had run off on him.

            Ben had vanished one day, only to return the same evening with an elderly coachman by his side, proclaiming him to be his long lost uncle. Ben had been found at the castle’s doorstep a few days after Finn’s birth, a child of about two years, abandoned by total strangers. He had cried horribly, Finn’s mother had told him, scared as he was, crying for his mother and father from whom he had been taken. No one knew why or by what kind of horrible person Ben had been left at the castle, but they had taken him in and Finn’s parents had raised him as if he were one of their own and Finn had grown to love him like a brother. Any other time of his life he would have been thrilled to hear the story of how that coachman had recognized Ben as his sister’s son, but not these days. These days Finn was restless. Unable to focus on anything but that riddle and a way of finding the stranger with the dark curls.

            It had been eight days since the ball, when Finn left the castle to go looking for him again. Leaving Rey with her gentleman caller, who hadn’t ceased coming to the castle to see her since the ball, seemed like the right choice. His both friends seemed to be preoccupied with other things these days and Finn didn’t even ask them to accompany him. When Finn put the saddle on his horse and started heading out towards the main gate however, both of them suddenly appeared out of nowhere taking places in front of him and blocking his way.

            “Where do you think you’re going, Majesty?” Ben asked, crossing his arms over his chest and looking up at him with a frown.

            “You know, where I’m going.” Finn heaved a sigh. “Don’t you have somewhere else to be?”

            “We’re where we should be,” Rey replied. “Taking care of you. You’re going out again, aren’t you?” When Finn didn’t reply, she nodded at Ben and shrugged. “Don’t think we can persuade him to stay, can we?”

            “Nope…” Ben smiled wryly. “Which means we’re coming along, Majesty.”

            Finn scoffed. “No. Thank you, but no. I need to do this on my own. You wouldn’t even know who you’d be looking for.”

            “Oh, and you do?” Ben asked, pointing at the boot Finn was clutching in the saddle in front of him, “Based on _that_?”

            “Well…” Finn muttered and shrugged. “It’s just something I need to do on my own, alright? If I don’t find him, I don’t. But I need to do this. I need to try. Please understand?”

            Ben and Rey exchanged another look, then stepped to the side.

            “Off you go then,” Rey said. “Just let us know when you want our help.”

            “You go back to your red-haired fellow,” Finn smiled, picking up the reigns again.

            “He does have a name, you know?”

            “Yes.” Finn nodded with a weak smile. “One I can’t pronounce correctly.”

            He didn’t wait for Rey’s answer but urged his horse to head out the gate. Within moments he had left the castle and his friends behind. Going in a particular direction hadn’t him gotten him anywhere, so instead he let the horse chose the way through the crunching snow and into the forest.

            Maybe Ben and Rey had a point… maybe what he was attempting here was futile and foolish. Maybe all of this was for nothing. Maybe he should just give up, go home and let his parents resume the search for a suitable spouse. His stomach tightened at the very thought of having someone at his side for the rest of his life he didn’t even want. But then again, it was just marriage… it didn’t mean he had to spend more time than strictly necessary in their company if he didn’t like them…

            Finn looked up when the horse stopped all of a sudden. He had let the horse chose its way and only now did he realize where it had taken them. To that Force tree… that one place he seemed to be drawn to constantly.

            Shaking his head, he got out of the saddle, and started walking towards it, still holding the boot in his hand, when he saw the fallen tree with visible imprints in the snow on top of it. Someone had sat on it a short while ago. Probably to admire this magnificent tree… Biting his lip, Finn sat down, making sure that his cloak was shielding him from direct contact with the icy substance.

            He looked up at the slender, yet powerful tree with its silvery bark and the intricate pattern the branches and twigs weaved through the air and over the steely grey sky. A certain calmness resonated from this place, Finn hadn’t quite expected here. Was it a place of worship? He didn’t even know, but somehow, he felt that it must be. Leaning back, he put gloved hands on either side of him, when his fingertips dropped into nothingness. The tree was hollow…

            His mind was free from trouble now. Somehow the peacefulness of this place started to seep into him. Peace and sadness at the same time. What was this place?

While he kept staring at the tree, his gloved hand sneaked into the hollow and he flinched away, when he actually found something in there… something… soft. But it hadn’t moved!

            With a frown, Finn got up and crouched behind the tree, sure to find a dead animal inside, but the first thing he did see, was a sparkly ring, a big orange topaz right in the middle of it.

            Finn’s heart skipped a beat as he reached inside to touch the other item he saw right underneath, when he heard an almost angry voice behind him bark: “Hey, that’s my stuff!”

            He knew that voice… knew it so well, because it too had been haunting him in his dreams. Finn got up slowly and turned around, almost expecting the voice to order him to stop. But it didn’t and within the blink of an eye he saw him… the dark-eyed stranger in an attire Finn had seen before, cheeks streaked with soot, clutching an old bit of parchment in his hand.

 

He couldn’t believe this had happened! How had the prince found his secret stash of items Poe didn’t want anyone to find? The shock of seeing him here vanished as quickly as it had come, as it was replaced by something else.

            “You made a fool of me!” The prince said.

            Poe frowned and stuffed the old bit of parchment back into the leather bag and under Beebee’s saddle. His heart rate had normalized within a second. His hands were still trembling and he crossed his arms over his chest so the prince couldn’t see. He looked up tentatively and the angry look on the prince’s face vanished slowly but surely.

            “But I guess I also managed to do that very well on my own, right?” The prince swallowed visibly, then bent over to the other side of the fallen tree. When he emerged, he was holding up a black boot with silver embroidery. It was the counterpart of the one boot still hidden in the tree. At the sight of the young prince, holding up a single boot like an offering, Poe had to fight very hard to keep the laugh down. It would betray the shaking in his voice surely.

            “If this is yours… and the stuff is yours…” he shook his head and held up his hand to stop Poe from talking before Poe had even managed to catch his breath.

            The prince advanced slowly on Poe, but stopped two feet away from him. “Let me make this clear… I solved the riddle. In fact, I solved it about ten minutes into trying to follow you into the woods. Not an easy task you’re quick.”

            At this Poe couldn’t help but smile.

The prince bit his lip and shook his head. “Just let me keep talking, alright? Before you come up with anything else and run off again. I need to say this.”

            Poe kept quiet. He just stood there, looking into those eyes he had dreamed of so much. Those eyes which in turn kept staring at his face, his lips…his own eyes. His heart was racing again and if he knew that if it were his time to speak now, nothing but a hoarse croak would escape his lips. This man had surprised him before. Poe had seen so many different sides to him… first the cheeky and playful youth in the woods, then the great hunter who had no problem admitting when someone else was better at something. There had also been the strong prince who had been unwilling to bow down to his father’s wish of marrying a total stranger and tried to storm away from the ball…. And then the man with whom dancing had been pure bliss. Poe pressed his lips together and looked down at the snow, feeling sick with anticipation. This new Prince Finn was earnest. Serious. Desperate… would he let Poe see someone else soon?

            “Alright… okay. You’re staying. Good. First the riddle…  Sooty cheeks, but not the chimney sweep. The chicken without feathers. That’s you… obviously. The guy who threw a snowball at me to keep me from shooting that fox. And I’m sorry for treating you badly that day I was just… showing off. That was bad. Real bad.”

            Poe scoffed, then looked up slowly, opening his mouth to say something, but before he could, Finn had raised his index finger and put it on Poe’s lips, the touch freezing Poe in place.

            “Right… sorry.”

            _Finn_ , Poe thought. The name… this was the first time he had actually thought of the prince as that. As Finn… Not just the prince. His throat got even tighter when Finn put his finger down again.

            “Let me just get this out, alright, then you can curse me however much you want. You were the hunter though… the magnificent shot.”

            Poe felt his cheeks go hot, but he nodded, this time without making an attempt at speaking up.

            “And then… you at the ball… you know I kept dreaming of you just before? Couldn’t help it and those people there….” Finn was quiet for a moment, just staring at Poe with a frown on his face. “Was that right?”

            “Oh, I can speak now?” His voice _was_ hoarse but he didn’t mind. He took a step towards the Finn.

            “Can you believe me, that I solved the riddle long before I found that stuff over there?”

            Poe laughed softly, heart still hammering. “I believe you,” he said quietly, as Finn crowded in on him. The soft breeze stroking through their hair felt like a nudge from the Force tree. Encouraging them. “And I’m sorry for putting you through this… I just didn’t… I didn’t know how to get near you I-“

            “Would you mind if I kissed you now? I’ve been dying to do that forever.”

           

Poe didn’t even return to the estate. Everything dear and precious to him was stashed away in the tree and underneath Beebee’s saddle. It hadn’t even taken too long to compare the will Poe had found with the one kept safe in the castle’s archives to find out that the one the nut had shown Poe was the real one. The one that would give Poe back his title and his estate. Not that Finn’s parents would have minded their son introducing them to a mere stable lad. As long as their son was happy, King George proclaimed at the feast thrown in Poe’s honour in the evening, they wouldn’t object. Poe picked up Finn’s eyeroll at that and couldn’t help but laugh. He didn’t want to be here in the banquet hall. All he wanted was to be alone with Finn. To get to know him better. To repeat that one kiss and revel in the feeling of holding him tight. Of Finn brushing his hands through his hair, their lips almost burning up with the need to never let go of each other.

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank you for reading this! I hope you liked it. If you did, feel free to leave a comment. If you didn't leave a comment as well, please.
> 
> Special thanks to everyone from the Star Wars Writing Alliance and especially to [Beautiful Lights](http://beautifullights1.tumblr.com) for encouraging me to just start writing this.


End file.
